vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dovahkiin
Summary The Last Dragonborn or Laat Dovahkiin (Dovahzul: Laat-Dovah-Kiin, "Last-Dragon-Born"), generally referred to as the Dragonborn (Dovahzul: Dovah-Kiin, "Dragon-Born"), is the player character and protagonist of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and its expansions The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard and The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C Name: Dovahkiin/The Last Dragonborn Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Male (Canonically) Age: Unknown Classification: Dragonborn, Slayer of Alduin, Champion of Hermaeus Mora, Vampire Lord Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Blessed, Magic, Reality Warping (Dragon Shouts), Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can rip out, absorb, and trap souls), Mind Control, Intangibility, Weather Manipulation (Can create massive storms and clear them respectively), Illusion Creation (Able to make opponents lose the will to fight, attack anyone nearby, or simply run away), Empathic Manipulation, Magic Absorption (Passive), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Transmutation, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense life, undead, and automation), Healing (Mid level, also restores stamina), Necromancy, Summoning, Magical Barriers, Paralysis Inducement, Life Draining, Fear Inducement, Invisibility, Flight, Statistics Reduction (Can greatly reduce durability and drain the vitality from his opponent), Skilled Swordsman, Disintegration, Light Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Wind, Ice, Lightning), Statistics Amplification (Dragon Aspect), Transformation (Vampire Lord), Stealth Mastery, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Potentially Immortality (Type 1), Immunity to disease and poison (If Vampire Lord), Resistance to Magic, Ice Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation (Scaled to this text stating that a dragon withstood physical and physiological torture from Molag Bal and kept its will. The Prince has been shown to take away souls and psyches. He is also seemingly resistant to the influence of Hermaeus Mora and Soul Trap.) 'Attack Potency: At least Island level (Should be comparable to the Greybeards that shook the world. Held his own against Alduin and defeated him once alone, while finally defeating him with the combined power of 3 Nordic Heroes backing him) Speed: Peak Human with Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (On-par with people that can dodge Mach 147.06 arrows) Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Peak Human (Can fight in giant suits of bulky armor without impediment), likely much higher Striking Strength: At least Island Class Durability: At least''' Island level''' (Took the shouts from 4 full-powered Greybeards, and it was said that the whole world shook when the Greybeards spoke the name of Talos) Stamina: Quite high (Can wander around carrying heavy loads, shrugs off hails of arrows capable of piercing him with little more than a grunt) Range: Several hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Swords, bows, armor, potions, etc. Intelligence: Very high (Has access to Hermaeus Mora's forbidden knowledge, possesses a variety of skills, and fought in the Skyrim Civil War) Weaknesses: His shouts have a cooldown time within the game (unknown if game mechanics or not). Also weak to fire and sunlight (only as a vampire). Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Marked For Death:' This attack reduces durability significantly. The effect is permanent and stacks with each use, but one is more than enough. *'Soul Tear: '''This attack rips out and destroys the soul. The corpse is then brought back from the dead as a reanimated object to aid the Dragonborn and eventually becomes an ash pile. *'Become Ethereal: This ability temporarily gives the Dragonborn complete invulnerability to all physical, elemental, and magical based attacks. It also grants limitless sprint. *'Bend Will: '''All forms of life must obey and do the Dragonborn's bidding. *'Slow Time: 'Slows down time by 90% for 16 seconds. *'Storm Call: ' Strikes down the enemies of the Dragonborn with destructive lightning. It covers the entirety of Skyrim. *'Ice Form: ' Instantaneously freezes the opponent solid for a brief period of time. *'Disarm: '''Any form of weaponry and equipment will be immediately removed from the opponent's hand. '''Note: Here are all the shouts and spells that you can learn in the game. * http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Shouts * http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Skyrim:_Spells Gallery File:TES V Skyrim Main theme - OST soundtrack - DRAGONBORN HD Slain_Dragon_Concept.png|Concept Art Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Sword Users Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Good Characters Category:Axe Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Vampires Category:Bow Users Category:Werewolves Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Sound Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Mind Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Weather Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Necromancers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Life Users Category:Fear Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Light Users Category:Animal Users Category:Element Users Category:Wind Users Category:Air Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Tier 6